in instructions on page 6. Appendix (Five collatedsets. Nopage numberingnecessary for Appendix.) Check if Number of publications and manuscripts accepted or submitted for publication (not to exceed 10) Appendix is Other Items (list): included PHS 398 (Rev. 4/98) (Form Page 3) Page _iL_ CC